Conscience
by A Furry Cat
Summary: Inspired by GrimCookie's "The blood of the Covenant". Corrin cannot deny the bonds that tie her to Nohr, but she cannot, in good conscience, side with them. King Garon must be stopped, even if she has to fight the family that raised her.
"Xander, withdraw your troops."

Corrin looked out, Yato in one hand, across the field at her older brother.

"Corrin, don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido." Xander said, looking out at his younger sister with a look of pure shock. Not too far away, the other Nohrian siblings also had similar expressions.

Camila's expression was like that of a parent being rejected by their child.

Leo's eyes were wide and his face showed hints of anger.

Her younger sister's expression shook Corrin the most. She was shivering in shock as she looked at Corrin with wide, teary eyes. It made Corrin feel like she just kicked a puppy.

Corrin felt their hurt and betrayed gazes deep in her heart. It was one of the worst feelings she ever had. She clenched her fist which lay at her side. She looked up at Xander and replied, "I'm afraid so. I've made up my mind- I stand with Hoshido."

"I feared the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you..."

 _But they didn't..._

"I'm well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true we lack common blood."

 _This isn't about that!_

"But still, we treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you're my sister, Corrin. I know that Camila, Leo, and Elise feel the same way."

 _I know that, Brother. Being your sister... being Camila, Leo, and Elise's sister... All of you mean so much to me._

"And Father will forgive you, I know it. You are of Nohr! Return to us, Corrin!"

She could hear the pleading in her older brother's voice. It felt almost like it would shatter her heart in a million pieces; yet, it couldn't shatter her resolve. She couldn't let it.

"I'm sorry, I can't go back. King Garon is a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. Causing an explosion in a crowded city center with no regard for human life,"

 _I can't forget those Faceless, rampaging those villages. All that destruction, loss of life_... Corrin shivered at the thought of both. She could only come to a single conclusion.

"That's the action of a madman."

Images of her mother flashed through her mind. Her mother, the one who had shown Corrin nothing but kindness, had died protecting her from that attack. Her mother, the one who deeply loved her daughter with all her heart, had fought to keep the peace in her kingdom. Her mother had foreseen her own death and had chosen to die protecting her daughter.

"Tell me. If King Garon thinks of me as family, then how could he have orchestrated this attack? I could've easily been killed along with Queen Mikoto."

"Truth is that I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my life in pursuit of his agenda." Corrin practically spat out, hurt present in her voice. She had no doubt about it. If she went home to Nohr, she would just be used as another one of the king's pawns in the war. She couldn't stand the thought of being ordered to commit atrocities that would be even worse than what she had seen already.

Corrin looked straight into Xander's eyes when she told him, "Face it, Xander- he's no longer human. He's pure evil."

"Father... evil? How could you say that, little princess?"

 _Because it's true. His actions speak for themselves._

"Xander, please! Join me! Join me and help put an end to his cruelty!" Corrin cried out, though deep down she knew it was pointless.

"Corrin..." Xander charged forward on his horse, sword in hand. He slashed down, Corrin barely dodging in time.

"That's my answer, traitor." Corrin felt a sharp pain in her heart come from Xander's words. She could feel his furious stare as she replied,

"Traitor? Brother, wait!" _It doesn't have to be this way! Please, don't fight. I don't want to fight any of you._

"I can't believe you would turn your back on the kingdom that raised you. Your betrayal will not be forgiven."

Xander's harsh words cut deep into Corrin. For a moment, Corrin looked down at the ground.

 _He's right, I am a traitor. I betrayed my beloved family. The family that raised me. The only family I've ever known._

 _But... I have no regrets._ Corrin looked up quickly with hardened determination in her eyes. She couldn't let anyone shake her resolve ever again. _King Garon must be stopped in order for peace to be achieved. His reign of terror must be stopped even if it means I have to fight the family that raised me. And if I die fighting to achieve this goal, I'll die without regrets._

Corrin held her sword in hand and looked at her siblings with a fierce look of determination. _Xander, Camila, Leo, Elise... My siblings... I hope you all can one day understand why I made this choice. I simply cannot, in good conscience, support father. All of the death and destruction must end or else peace will never be achieved. And if I'm forced to fight you guys to achieve my goal, get ready. I won't let anyone, or anything stop me from bringing an end to this war through the path I have chosen._

Later that evening when asked how she was doing, Corrin give them a smile and tell them that she is fine. In reality though, she was heartbroken. She spent that first night after that fateful decision in her room, mourning over the bonds that she had most certainly damaged.

She would get up that next day, however, with her head held high. She understood that the path she had chosen wouldn't be an easy one, but she would accept responsibility for that choice. It was the choice she made regarding her chosen path towards peace.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates belongs to Nintendo.**

 **This was inspired by GrimCookie's "The blood of the Covenant". I'm not entirely sure if this did a good job at complimenting it, but I tried my best. The original draft of this was written at one in the morning on a school night.**

 **I think that Fire Emblem Fates did a great job at making this a difficult decision to make. I based Corrin's thoughts on her dialogue in the game and my own personal thoughts when I got to that point. If I were ever in Corrin's position, which I do not envy at all, I would likely choose Hoshido or refuse to choose a side.**

 **I've played both Birthright and Conquest, and I cannot imagine what Corrin suffers through in both versions. Conquest goes into it a little throughout the story and Azura's support, but Birthright was a little more disappointing in that aspect. I have yet to play Revelation, though I plan on playing it soon. Depending on the dialogue post-decision in Revelation and feedback I get from this, I may write another one like this for that route.**

 **Constructive criticism and comments are welcome.**


End file.
